Hermeliens Gemis
by Me-06
Summary: 7 jaar na het verslaan van Voldemort wordt Hermelien wakker. Maar niet in het bed waar ze verwacht wakker te worden en zonder een enkele herrinering aan de afgelopen 7 jaar... DHr, HG en RHr
1. Chapter 1

Mijn eerste fanfic ooit. Op een hele vage manier DHr, op een minder vage manier HG en RHr. Lees en reageer!

Disclaimer: Ik bezit geen van deze karakters, of ook maar iets van de magische HPwereld. Dat is allemaal van JK Rowling. Zoals iedereen die dit leest wel kan verzinnen.

Proloog:

Het is een donkere nacht. Ergens, op een grote, open vlakte, is een gevecht aan de gang. Mensgedaantes is zwarte mantels en met maskers op, vechten, ieder voor zich. Dooddoeners. Andere mensen die hun gezicht niet bedekt hebben en in mantels met verscheidene kleuren rondrennen vechten samen en verbonden. Leden van de Orde van de Feniks. Mantels wapperen, mensen schreeuwen, soms om hulp en soms toverspreuken. Overal zijn lichtflitsen te zien.

Dan wordt een iemand, een jonge vrouw, lid van de Orde en met heel veel bruin haar, in het nauw gedreven door een dooddoener. "Je zal boeten voor wat je Voldemort en ons hebt aangedaan. Je zal boeten voor je hulp aan Harry Potter," zegt hij, met rauwe stem. De vrouw kijkt hem strak in de ogen. Ze is niet bang, dat is duidelijk te zien.

De man zegt niets meer, maar richt zijn toverstok op de vrouw. Hij mompelt iets onverstaanbaars. De vrouw schreeuwt een tegen bezwering, maar het is te laat. Een lichtstraal raakt haar. Ze zweeft de lucht in en straalt heel even blauw licht uit. Zo blijft ze een paar seconden hangen, tot ze de bezwering opeens verbreekt. De vrouw valt op de grond, maar staat al snel weer op. Ze vecht door en er lijkt niets mis met haar te zijn. Niemand heeft gemerkt wat er aan de hand was en iedereen vecht gewoon door. Zelfs zij de dodelijk gewond zijn blijven vervloekingen uitspreken. De dooddoeners tegen de Orde van de Feniks. De hele nacht lang.

Uren en uren later komt de vrouw aan in St Holisto. Ze is in het gezelschap van verscheidene mensen, allemaal leden van de Orde. Ze zijn stuk voor stuk moe, gewond en voldaan, want het is ze gelukt. Ze hebben gewonnen.

Helers komen van alle kanten aanrennen als ze binnenkomen, om ze te verzorgen. Alle jongere leden worden op één zaal gelegd en verpleegt. Het maakt niemand uit of ze veel pijn hebben of niet, want het is ze gelukt. De Orde van de Feniks heeft niet alleen een heel groot deel van de dooddoeners uitgeschakeld en bij het ministerie ingeleverd, maar ze hebben ook Voldemort vermoordt. Zijn moordenaar ligt in de zaal. Een jonge man met warrig zwart haar en groene ogen. Naast hem ligt een andere jongen, met rood haar en veel sproeten. Naast deze jongen ligt de jonge vrouw met het bruine haar. Aan de andere kant naast de zwartharige jongen ligt een andere meisje, met lang, rood haar. Harry Potter, Ron Wemel, Hermelien Griffel en Ginny Wemel. Ze zijn allemaal gelukkig en praten uitgelaten.

Hermelien denkt niet meer aan de spreuk, ze gaat ervan uit dat hij mislukt is. Al snel vergeet ze hem helemaal, omdat iedereen uit het ziekenhuis mag, omdat ze beter zijn verklaart en vooral, omdat het echt waar is: Voldemort is weg! Voldemort is vermoordt! Bij de deuren van het ziekenhuis zijn de laatste woorden die ze uitspreekt dan ook: "Alles zal weer gaan veranderen, nu voorgoed."

_En Hermelien heeft gelijk. Al had ze nooit kunnen weten hoe alles zou veranderen. Als ze dat had geweten, had ze haar mond wel gehouden._


	2. Weg

Weg

Hermelien rekt zich gapend uit. Na een paar keer goed met haar ogen te hebben geknipperd, heeft ze eindelijk goed beeld. Ze fronst haar wenkbrauwen, ze kent de kamer waar ze in ligt niet. 'Misschien is de kamer in het Nest verbouwt? We kwamen zo laat aan, ik kan het gemist hebben.' denkt ze vertwijfeld, maar ze kan het niet laten om er meteen achter aan te denken: 'Maar deze kamer ziet eruit alsof hij al een tijdje bewoont is, niet zoals een kamer waar net iemand in slaapt eruit ziet.' Dan wordt ze opeens ruw in haar gedachten gestoord, omdat ze voelt hoe iemand naast haar zich omdraait. De dekens worden van haar afgetrokken en iemand kreunt in zijn of haar slaap. Hermelien schrikt zich dood en wil weten wie dat geluid maakte, maar durft niet om te kijken, bang voor wat ze zal zien. Na vijf minuten strak voor zich uit gestaard te hebben, bijt ze op haar lip en verzamelt al haar moed. Dan draait ze zich heel voorzichtig naar links. Meteen begint ze te gillen.

De jonge man naast haar schrikt onmiddellijk wakker. "Wat is er? Hermelien, wat is er aan de hand?" vraagt hij bang en verbijsterd. Hermelien zit bevroren op het bed en staart hem met doodsbange ogen aan. Ze kan alleen maar naar de man kijken. De man die ze maar al te goed herkent, want al is hij ouder dan in haar herinnering, hij is hetzelfde. Zijn lichtblonde haar en grijze ogen, alles aan Draco Malfidus is hetzelfde. Als Hermelien over de eerste schok heen is, vindt ze haar stem eindelijk terug.

"Wat doe jij in mijn bed?" gilt ze. Draco kijkt haar verbaasd aan.

"Wat ik in jouw bed doe?" vraagt hij stomverbaasd.

"Ja, wat jij in mijn bed doet! Hoe durf je! Waarom ben ik hier überhaupt? Waarom ben ik niet in het Nest? Ik ben nog aan het herstellen! Hoe durf je!" gilt Hermelien met overslaande stem. Draco kijkt haar met vrij geïrriteerd opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan, maar Hermelien ziet ook iets anders in zijn ogen, iets wat ze nog nooit in zijn ogen had gezien en al helemaal niet als hij naar haar keek. Liefde en bezorgdheid. "Kijk niet zo naar me!" roept ze wanhopig uit. Ze probeert na te denken, maar geen van haar gedachten zijn logisch.

Dan realiseert Hermelien zich opeens dat ze in haar nachtpon in bed ligt en dat ze niet aangekleed is. Ze begint weer te gillen en trekt het dekbed tot haar kin omhoog. Ze wil Draco woedend aankijken, maar als ze zich naar hem toedraait ziet ze dat doordat ze zich opeens meer deken heeft toegeëigend, Draco's borstkas helemaal ontbloot is, tot aan zijn boxer toe. Wanhopig probeert ze iets te verzinnen om uit deze situatie te komen. Dan ziet Hermelien opeens een vrouwenbadjas hangen. In een fractie van een seconde neemt ze een besluit. Ze schiet het bed uit, terwijl ze het dekbed over Draco heen gooit, zodat ze niet meer naar zijn ontblote bovenlijf hoeft te kijken. Dan trekt ze razendsnel de badjas aan. Ze zucht van opluchting en begint wat te kalmeren, tot zover dat mogelijk is in de huidige situatie.

Opeens ziet Hermelien dat Draco van plan is het bed uit te komen. "Nee!" gilt ze meteen. "Blijf in bed! Ik heb al meer van jou gezien dan ik zou moeten zien! O, hoe ga ik dit uitleggen aan…"

Draco onderbreekt haar. "Wat is er met je aan de hand? Waarom zou je dit aan iemand moeten uitleggen? We zijn al zes jaar samen! We zijn al bijna vijf jaar getrouwd!"

"Nee!" schreeuwt Hermelien. "Dat is een leugen! Laat me met rust! Waar ben ik? Ik wil hier weg, nu! Ik moet naar het Nest toe!" Draco kijkt haar gekwetst en stomverbaasd aan.

"Het Nest?" fluistert hij. "Maar Hermelien, je weet net zo goed als ik dat dat onmogelijk is!" Hermelien kijkt hem met toegeknepen ogen aan. Dan rukt ze de verlovingsring en trouwring die om haar vinger zitten af en gooit ze naar Draco. Ze mompelt een spreuk om zich aan te kleden, zonder zich nog bloter aan Draco te hoeven vertonen en gooit de badjas op de grond.

"Ik ga naar het Nest, of je het nou leuk vind of niet! Ik ben níet met jou getrouwd en dat zal ik ook nooit zijn. Laat me nu met rust, ik ga terug naar degene van wie ik houd, namelijk Ron." Met die woorden verdwijnselt Hermelien, een geschokte, maar ook diep gekwetste Draco Malfidus achterlatend.

_Hermelien weet het nog niet, maar ze zal vrijwillig naar Draco terugkeren. Omdat ze antwoorden zal moeten vinden, die alleen hij haar kan geven._

R/R alsjeblieft!


	3. Ginny

Ja, ik heb inderdaad al heel wat hoofdstukken klaarliggen. In ieder geval R/R alsjeblieft.

Ginny

Op het moment dat Hermeliens voeten weer grond voelen doet ze haar ogen open. Ze glimlacht opgelucht toen ze het Nest ziet. Het is vertrouwd en dat is echt wat ze op het moment nodig heeft. Terwijl Hermelien richting het Nest begint te lopen, wordt ze steeds rustiger. Hoe raar de gebeurtenissen van vanochtend ook waren, ze weet zeker dat er een uitleg voor is en de beste plek om die uitleg te zoeken is voor haar het Nest. Daar zijn Ron, Ginny, mevrouw Wemel en misschien ook Harry.

Opeens klinkt er naast Hermelien een geluid, duidelijk afkomstig van iemand die verschijnselt. Hermelien kijkt om en haar blik kruist die van Ginny. Hermelien lacht breeduit naar haar, maar Ginny kijkt woedend terug. Ze pakt Hermelien bij haar arm beet en sleurt haar weg van het Nest. "Wát denk je precies dat je aan het doen bent?" sist Ginny. Haar ogen spuwen vuur en haar vijandigheid naar Hermelien toe is bijna tastbaar.

"Waar heb je het over?" vraagt Hermelien. "Ik weet dat ik er niet was, ik weet dat ik een fout heb ge-"

"Een fout? Een fout? Hermelien, je bent niet te geloven! Je hebt ons allemaal verraden en nu kom je doodleuk na zes jaar even aankloppen? Hoe durf je! Ga weg, we willen je niet meer zien! Je hebt ons al genoeg pijn gedaan! Hoe denk je dat Ron hierop zal reageren? Hij begint eindelijk een beetje over je geen te komen!" Geschokt kijkt Hermelien Ginny aan.

"Zes jaar?" fluistert ze zachtjes. "Echt zes jaar?" Hermelien voelt tranen aankomen. Ze probeert ze weg te knipperen, maar het lukt niet. Ze staat aan de grond genageld en voelt warme, zoute tranen over haar gezicht en nek stromen. Ginny kijkt haar nog steeds woedend aan. Boos zegt ze:

"Ik snap jou echt niet. Het is heel leuk allemaal, dit toneelstukje, maar ik trap er echt niet in! Je bent er met Malfidus vandoor gegaan, Hermelien! Met Draco Malfidus! Van alle mensen die je had kunnen kiezen ging je er met hem vandoor! En nu kom je, zogenaamd vol berouw, weer doodleuk aanlopen! Denk je nou echt dat we je nog kunnen vertrouwen?" Hermelien begint nog harder te huilen en fluistert dan:

"Ginny, Ginny, alsjeblieft. Je moet naar me luisteren. Ik weet het niet meer Ginny, ik weet het allemaal niet meer."

"Dat is dan jouw probleem!" bijt Ginny Hermelien toe. "Jij heft jezelf in de nesten gewerkt, jij bent er met Draco vandoor ge-"

"Nee ,Ginny, dat bedoel ik niet!" roept Hermelien wanhopig. "Ik bedoel dat ik het allemaal echt niet meer weet! Ik ben het vergeten! Het laatste dat ik weet is dat we aankwamen in het Nest, een paar dagen nadat we Voldemort verslagen hadden!" Van vermoeidheid zakt Hermelien in elkaar. "Ik weet het echt allemaal niet meer, Ginny," fluistert ze. Met toegeknepen ogen kijkt Ginny Hermelien aan.

"En wat voor bewijs heb ik daarvoor? Voor hetzelfde geld ben je hier gewoon om voor Malfidus te bespioneren!"

"Alsjeblieft, Ginny, je moet me geloven! Je moet me vertrouwen, zoals je me altijd vertrouwd hebt!"

"Het spijt me, Hermelien, maar dat kan ik niet meer. Er is teveel gebeurt, je hebt teveel kapot gemaakt." Ginny draait zich om en loopt terug naar het Nest, haar eigen tranen verbergend. 'Want wat als Hermelien nou wel de waarheid spreekt?' vraagt ze zich stilletjes af. 'Wat als ik haar nu net zo hard laat vallen als zij ons heeft laten vallen?'

_Ginny zal er nog achter komen dat Hermelien inderdaad de waarheid verteld. Maar daar zal ze nog heel lang over doen._


	4. Ouders

Ik heb eigenlijk niets te zeggen. Behalve dan R/R

Ouders:

Huilend blijft Hermelien op het gras zitten. Haar gewaad wordt nat van de ochtenddauw en het is ontzettend koud, maar het maakt haar allemaal niets uit. Haar gedachten tollen door haar hoofd heen. 'Niet te geloven dat Malfidus gelijk had gehad. Niet te geloven dat ik de Wemels blijkbaar zoveel pijn heb gedaan, niet te geloven dat ik er met Malfidus vandoor ben gegaan. Waar heb ik mezelf zo verloren?' vraagt Hermelien zich snikkend af. Ze begrijpt er helemaal niets meer van en ze kan ook niemand verzinnen naar wie ze toe zou kunnen voor antwoorden. De Wemels duidelijk niet, Harry wil haar vast ook niet zien en Malfidus is echt geen optie.  
Opeens wordt het helemaal duidelijk voor Hermelien: ze moet naar haar ouders toe gaan. Zij zullen vast wel antwoorden hebben. Met een opgeluchte glimlach verdwijnselt Hermelien weer, dit keer richting haar ouderlijk huis.  
Op het moment dat Hermelien weer vaste grond voelde ruikt ze ook de typische geur van haar moeders gebakken eieren. Ik een razend tempo begint Hermelien in de richting van de geur te rennen. Al snel is ze aangekomen bij het huis wat ze zo goed kent; het huis waarin ze is opgegroeid. Ze belt aan en wacht. Hermelien hoort iemand bewegen op de plaats waarvan ze weet dat daar de keuken is. Ze ziet de omtrekken van haar moeder al door de ruit in de deur heen, lang voor de deur open gaat.  
Als Hermeliens moeder open doet, kijkt ze met verbaasde, maar ook bange ogen naar haar dochter. Hermelien merkt dit niet op. Ze valt haar moeder huilend om de hals en probeert uit te leggen wat er allemaal gebeurt is, maar het lukt niet. Zachtjes maakt Hermeliens moeder zich los uit haar dochters omhelzing en ze loodst haar de woonkamer in. Daar laat Hermelien zich op de bank vallen en begint ze met haar handen voor haar gezich nog harder te huilen. Dan begint Hermeliens moeder met een trillende stem te praten:  
"Hermelien, wat is er aan de hand? Waarom kom je opeens weer langs? Wat is er gebeurt?"  
"Mama, ik weet het allemaal niet meer! Ik-"  
"Heeft die Malfidus je soms iets aangedaan?" vraagt Hermeliens moeder, met een stem die bezorgt klinkt. Dan vervolgt ze met harde stem: "Is het je eindelijk duidelijk dat het geen goede beslissing was om-"  
"Nee!" roept Hermelien wanhopig. "Je snapt het niet! Waarom gaat iedereen er toch van uit dat ik om vergiffenis kom vragen? Waarom denkt iedereen toch dat ik ze begrijp? Ik begrijp het namelijk niet! Ik weet het niet meer mam, ik weet het écht niet meer! Ik ben het vergeten! Ik heb informatie nodig! Geen beschuldigingen, ik heb zo ondertussen wel door dat ik vreselijke dingen heb gedaan, maar informatie!"  
Hermeliens moeder kijkt haar dochter aan en zegt dan: "Hermelien, hoe kan ik je nou geloven? Je hebt iedereen zoveel pijn gedaan, Hermelien. Hoe weet ik of ik je weer kan vertrouwen? Ik wil het wel, echt, maar ik kan het niet. Niet na wat er met je vader is gebeurt. Het spijt me heel erg en onthoud alsjeblieft dat ik om je geef, maar je vertrouwen kan ik je niet meer. Je zal het aan je perfecte Malfidus moeten vragen, hij kan je meer dan genoeg antwoorden geven. Ga nu alsjeblieft, ik moet terug naar de keuken, mijn eieren branden aan." Zo laat ze Hermelien alleen en verwilderd op de bank. Allerlei gevoelens borrelen in Hermelien op: verdriet, onmacht, maar ook woede. Woede omdat niemand haar wil geloven, woede omdat de mensen om wie ze het meeste geeft blijkbaar meer waarde hechten aan haar oude daden dan aan de verwarde en verdrietige persoon die ze nu is. Met pijn in haar hart kijkt Hermelien nog één keer om zich heen en dan verdwijnt ze met een zachte _plop_. Terug naar de enige persoon die haar antwoorden schijnt willen te geven. Terug naar die ene persoon die er blijkbaar voor heeft gezorgd dat al haar geliefden haar haten.

_Hermelien wil het eigenlijk niet toegeven, maar ze moet wel. Ze heeft Malfidus nodig voor antwoorden, ook al vindt ze het verschrikkelijk._


	5. Herrineringen

Een vrij lang hoofdstuk, dat komt omdat ik twee hoofdstukken samen heb gevoegd omdat het ene gewoon te kort was. Maar goed, het volgende hoofdstuk dus. Weer: R/R

Herinnering(en)

Op het moment dat Hermelien weer in de slaapkamer verschijnt, springt Draco van hun bed af. Hij begint meteen vragen te stellen. "Waar was je? Was je al die tijd bij de Wemels? Hebben ze je niet meteen weggestuurd? Waarom zeg je niets? Wat zie je bleek, wat is er gebeurt? Hermelien, Her, zeg iets tegen me!" Hermelien negeert Draco volledig. Ze laat zich in een stoel vallen en heft haar hand op om Draco tot stilte te manen. Dan zegt ze:

"Ik wil informatie. Ik wil weten wat er gebeurt is nadat we Voldemort hebben verslagen. Ik wil weten hoe ik er met jou vandoor heb kunnen gaan. Ik wil weten wat er gebeurd is met mijn vader en ik wil weten hoe ik iedereen zo heb kunnen verraden. Aangezien jij de enige bent die bereidt is om tegen me te praten, ben jij ook de enige die me dat kan uitleggen. Je wilde het vanochtend volgens mij maar al te graag doen, dus ga je gang…" Verbaasd staart Draco haar aan. Zijn mond klapt open en dicht, alsof hij zich elke keer dat hij iets wil zeggen weer bedenkt en zijn mond weer dicht doet. Dan zegt hij eindelijk, met een bezorgde blik in zijn ogen:

"Oké, ik vertel je alles. Maar je moet me beloven dat je me niet aanvalt of iets dergelijks om ónze daden en je moet naar me blijven luisteren, ook al staat wat je hoort je niet aan. Doe je dat?"

"Best," gaat Hermelien schoorvoetend akkoord. "Maar commandeer me niet zo."

"Mooi. Dan gaan we nu naar beneden. Ik moet je sommige dingen echt laten zien en niet alleen maar vertellen." Met een zucht staat Hermelien op en ze volgt Draco richting de trap, terwijl ze mompelt: "Wat zei ik nou over dat commanderen?" Draco negeert haar volledig en begint de trap af te lopen.

In de woonkamer loopt Draco regelrecht naar een kast toe. Hij lijkt er even vol tegenaan te lopen, maar dat doet hij niet. Hij loopt er gewoon dóórheen. Hermelien slaakt een gilletje van schrik, overtuigd dat haar laatste kans op antwoorden net vervlogen is. Dan komt Draco weer ongedeerd binnen lopen, dit keer met een grote kom met een zilveren substantie erin in zijn handen. Hermelien herkent het meteen als een hersenpan en haar ogen worden groot. "Sorry dat ik je heb laten schrikken, dat had ik even moeten melden," zegt Draco. "Helemaal vergeten dat je dat natuurlijk ook niet meer weet. Nou ja, ik moet mijn hersenpan toch goed beveiligen, niet? Helemaal met mijn herinneringen." Even voelt Hermelien de drang om te vragen wat die herinneringen dan wel niet zijn, maar ze houdt zich in. Ze heeft zo het idee dat ze die herinneringen nog wel te zien krijgt, of in ieder geval een deel.

"Ik denk dat het het beste is als je even gaat zitten," zegt Draco met een glimlach. "Wat je te horen krijgt kan nogal een schok zijn." Hermelien loopt snel naar één van de banken die in de woonkamer staan. Draco loopt naar dezelfde bank toe en wil gaan zitten, maar Hermelien houdt hem tegen.

"Nee, alsjeblieft niet. Sorry, maar ik denk niet dat ik het aankan om naast je te zitten, helemaal niet nu je me gaat vertellen wat we allemaal hebben gedaan. Want dat moet verschrikkelijk zijn als alle mensen om wie ik geef me nu haten." Zonder morren gaat Draco tegenover haar zitten. Hij zet de hersenpan op de salontafel die tussen de banken in staat en begint te vertellen:

"Na de dood van Voldemort was de hele toverwereld natuurlijk door het dolle heen. Overal werden opeens bekende dooddoeners aangegeven. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Loena, Marcel en jij waren de helden van de bevolking. Jullie kregen alles wat jullie wilden en konden worden wat jullie wilden. Zo werden Harry en Ron schouwer, Ginny ging professioneel Zwerkbal spelen, Loena kreeg een eigen blad en Marcel werd docent Kruidenkunde op Zweinstein. Want zoals je wel weet raakte professor Stronk zodanig verwond in de oorlog dat ze geen les meer kon geven. Jij, Hermelien, jij werd verbloemist." Hermelien geef een gilletje van opwinding. Als Draco haar vreemd aankijkt mompelt ze:

"Dat is stiekem hetgene wat ik altijd al heb willen doen. Sorry, ga door."

"Oké. Je was één van de belangrijkste mensen op het hele ministerie, hoewel je ook vaak genoeg over hoop lag met andere mensen om hun besluiten. Jij en Ron hadden trouwplannen, Harry en Ginny waren al getrouwd en ook Marcel en Loena bleven samen. Ieder van jullie had het perfecte leventje.

Toen werd er een moordaanslag gepleegd op jou en Ron door onbekende dooddoeners. Ik was degene die deze aanslag veredelde." Verbaasd kijkt Hermelien Draco aan.

"Jij? Maar waarom jij?"

"Ik ja," zegt Draco. "Ik stond naast je en ik redde zowel jouw als Rons leven met snel spreuken werk en door jullie weg te duwen. Ik mocht jullie niet, maar er zit een verschil tussen iemand niet mogen en iemand dood willen.

Je bleef me altijd dankbaar. Opeens, uit het niets, verscheen er een paar maanden later een aanklacht tegen mij. De aanklacht luidde dat ik dooddoener was geweest en Harry Potter en zijn vrienden die hadden geholpen in de oorlog had proberen te vermoorden. Niemand die bij ons op Zweinstein had gezeten vond dat moeilijk te geloven en er was geen redden meer aan, ik zou de Dementorkus krijgen." Opeens staat Draco op. Hij tikt even op de zilveren vloeistof in de hersenpan en glimlacht mistroostig. "Dit is dus één van de dingen die ik je moet laten zien en niet vertellen. Zou je alsjeblieft mijn hand vast willen pakken?" Schichtig pakt Hermelien de uitgestoken hand vast. Zowel Draco als Hermelien buigen zich over de hersenpan en binnen een paar seconden worden ze erin gezogen.

_Ze staan in een rechtzaal. De Draco uit de herinnering zit op de stoel voor de verdachte en voor hem zitten de mensen van de WikkenWeegschaal. Draco's ogen staan vol met tranen en het is duidelijk dat iedereen vindt dat hij het gedaan heeft. Ze sfeer is grimmig en Draco heeft niemand die naast hem staat. Dan ziet Hermelien zichzelf. Ze zit tussen Ron en Harry in en aan de andere kant van Harry zit Ginny. Hermeliens ogen schieten naar haar vingers waar een verlovingsring prijkt. Opeens dondert er een stem door de grote ruimte heen:_

"_Als niemand meer iets te zeggen heeft, dan zullen we beginnen met stemmen." Hermelien kijkt naar zichzelf en ziet hoe ze met een ruk opstaat. Iedereen kijkt verbaasd naar haar, helemaal haar verloofde en twee dierbaarste vrienden. _

"_Ik heb nog iets te melden," zegt ze zachtjes, maar zonder twijfel in haar stem. De voorzitter van de WikkenWeegschaal knikt even om aan te geven dat ze door mag gaan. "Draco Malfidus heeft mij en mijn vrienden met geen vinger aangeraakt en ik ben ervan overtuigd dat hij dat ook nooit zou doen. Hij is geen dooddoener, sterker nog, hij hielp de goede kant ten tijde van de oorlog. Het feit dat hij durfde te infiltreren bij de dooddoeners is alleen maar dapper. Hij heeft ons ontzettend geholpen en ik zie echt niet in waarom hij daarvoor gestraft zou moeten worden." Beide Hermeliens laten zich tegelijkertijd zakken, beide verslagen om hun eigen daad. Hermelien voelt hoe Draco zijn arm om haar heenslaat en ze verdwijnen weer naar het heden._

Eenmaal terug in de woonkamer begint Hermelien te huilen. "Waarom deed ik dat? Je had ons wel pijn gedaan, ons verraden. Waarom deed ik dat?

"Je redde mijn leven daar Hermelien. Net zoals ik jouw leven had gered. Iedereen was stomverbaasd over je standpunt, ikzelf ook. Harry, Ron en Ginny begrepen je keuze wel, je had je leven immers aan mij te danken. Maar dat wist verder niemand. Door jouw speech werd ik vrijgesproken. Je vertelde me dat we nu quit stonden en liep weg. Toch was onze relatie voor altijd veranderd." Met grote, bange ogen luistert Hermelien naar Draco. Af en toe schudt ze even haar hoofd en de tranen staan in haar ogen. Draco tovert een zakdoek tevoorschijn uit zijn zak en geeft hem aan Hermelien.  
"Kan ik doorgaan? Of kan je niet meer?"

"Jawel, ga door," antwoordt Hermelien. "Ik moet dit weten."

"Oké, dan gaan we door. Op een dag kwam je mijn kantoor binnen, omdat je bepaalde informatie nodig had waar ik mee bezig was. Ik weet niet wat er gebeurde, maar het ene moment praatte we over het weer en het volgende stonden we te zoenen." Hermelien gilt hard:

"Nee! Dat kan niet waar zijn! Nee, nee, nee!" Ze staat op en wil weggaan maar Draco blokkeert haar pad.

"Hermelien, we hadden een afspraak. Jij zou naar me blijven luisteren, ook als wat je hoorde je niet aanstond. Ga dus alsjeblieft weer zitten, ik ben nog lang niet klaar." De tranen stromen over Hermeliens wangen als ze weer gaat zitten. Even kijkt Draco haar doodongelukkig aan en dan vervolgt hij:

"We waren allebei heel erg verbaasd, maar het voelde zo goed… We konden niet meer stoppen en we kregen een relatie, ondanks je liefde voor Ron. We wisten -" De deur naar de kamer wordt opengegooid en er rent een man naar binnen. Een man die Hermelien erg bekent voorkomt.

"Harry!" roept ze, opeens dolgelukkig. Misschien, heel misschien, was hij niet boos op haar, of bleek dit allemaal een wrede grap.

"Jij gaat nú met mij mee," hijgt Harry. "Geen discussie mogelijk. Jij gaat nu mee en komt hier nooit meer terug."

_Hermelien wil maar al te graag met Harry mee. Maar aan de andere kant verteld Draco haar eindelijk alles wat ze wil weten..._


	6. Kiezen

En dan weer een kort hoofdstuk. Nummer 5! En ook het laatste hoofdstuk wat ik al af had. R/R alsjeblieft.

Kiezen

"Maar- maar Harry, kan- kan je niet…" stamelt Hermelien met tranen in haar ogen. Ze wil niet kiezen, niet nu! Niet nu ze eigenlijk nog steeds niets weet!

"Hermelien, luister naar me." Harry knielt voor Hermelien neer en kijkt in haar ogen. Ze ziet een glinstering in zijn ogen en bijt op haar lip. "Wie ken je nou langer? Wie heb je langer vertrouwd? Ik weet van je ontmoeting met Ginny en die met je moeder. Ik weet dat Draco je dingen aan het vertellen is. Maar denk je nou echt dat ik je niet dezelfde informatie kan geven? Ik neem je mee naar het Nest, kom, daar zijn zoveel mensen die toch nog van je houden."

"Toch nog?" vraagt Hermelien bang. Opeens staat Draco op.

"Hermelien gaat helemaal nergens heen," zegt hij razend. "Ze is mijn vrouw en ze blijft gewoon hier. Ik leg haar alles uit en jij en al die andere verraders blijven uit de buurt!"

"Verraders? Wie noem jij hier verraders? Je bent zelf de grootste verrader van iedereen op aarde, Malfidus!" Razend trekken allebei de mannen hun toverstok. Volkomen verward kijkt Hermelien van het ene gezicht naar het andere. Beide zijn vastberaden en vertrokken van woede. Opeens trekt Draco zijn toverstok nog verder omhoog, klaar om een spreuk af te vuren.

"Nee! Stop!" gilt Hermelien. "Hou op, allebei! Alsjeblieft! Hier helpen jullie niemand mee. Alsjeblieft, stop je toverstokken weg. Ik- ik heb mijn besluit al genomen." Zowel Harry als Draco draaien zich met een ruk naar Hermelien op. Harry trekt zijn wenkbrauwen vragend op en Draco kijkt indringend naar Hermelien.

"Ik ga met Harry mee," zegt Hermelien, met een stem die veel zekerder klinkt dan dat ze is. Harry glimlacht goedkeurend en knikt even kort, maar Draco spat bijna uit elkaar van woede.

"Wát? Je gaat met deze slijmbal mee, die al in geen jaren meer met je heeft gesproken, en je laat je man, die al die tijd meer vertrouwen van je heeft genoten dan al die verraders bij elkaar, gewoon achter?" schreeuwt hij razend.

"Het spijt me, Draco," fluistert Hermelien. "Maar al die jaren ben ik vergeten, het is voor mij alsof ik ze nooit heb meegemaakt. Ik vertrouw Harry en de Wemels gewoon meer dan dat ik jou vertrouw, omdat jij in mijn herinnering mijn vertrouwen nooit hebt verdiend. Ik kom heus terug, al is het om gedag te zeggen, maar ik moet nu echt gaan. Het spijt me." Gekwetst kijkt Draco Hermelien aan. Dan draait hij zich met een ruk om en hij stormt de deur uit. Hermelien ziet nog net de glinstering in zijn ogen en voelt zich verschrikkelijk schuldig.

"Kom, Hermelien, we moeten gaan," zegt Harry zachtjes. Hermelien loopt naar hem toe en laat zich in zijn armen vallen, te moe om zelf iets te doen. Op het moment dat ze Harry's armen om zich heen voelt, voelt ze ook hoe ze meeverdwijnselt, weg van Draco, richting het Nest toe.

_In het Nest wachten veel mensen op Hermelien. Maar tegelijkertijd laat ze iemand achter, de enige van wie ze het vertrouwen de afgelopen tijd nog nooit had geschaad… tot nu toe._


End file.
